


Blushingly Obvious

by novocaine_sea



Series: Holigays! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Shirabu notices that Ushijima blushes whenever he gets affectionate and decides he likes the look





	

Shirabu wasn’t quite sure when he started picking up on Ushijima’s subtle flustered nature. But it was there and now it was becoming glaringly obvious.

It was little things that Shirabu would do to surprise him - things that he didn’t think were a big deal but never failed to make Ushijima blush. It could be holding his hand in public, giving him a kiss on the cheek, or even offering him a bite of his food. Either way, Shirabu noticed that Ushijima always blushed.  _ Every. Single. Time _ .

He never blushed when Shirabu gave him a compliment though. It was always just small, kind or romantic gestures. Shirabu kept a close eye on him when he did this, and found that Ushijima blushed more when Shirabu gave him a smile along with his gestures. Shirabu found this to be an interesting development, one that he was enjoying very much.

They went out that evening, into the village. Christmas lights sparkled everywhere and the air was a bit chilly, cooling Shirabu’s hands. He eyed Ushijima as he slipped his hand into Ushijima’s much bigger gloved one. He almost smirked in victory when he saw the pink chill of his cheeks turn a bit darker with the contact.

“You should have brought gloves.” Ushijima stated as they continued to walk. There were people everywhere on the streets, window shopping. It was only a couple of days until Christmas and everybody was doing last minute shopping. The two were just browsing, already having bought their gifts a long time ago. It was still fun to be outside, in the winter air, enjoying each other’s company and the joy of the holidays.

“I don’t need gloves.” Shirabu insisted. He wasn’t going to say so out loud, but he didn’t need gloves because Ushijima’s warmth was enough. He couldn’t expose his sappy self though.

Ushijima made a noise of disagreement but didn’t say another word, choosing to tentatively squeeze Shirabu’s hand. Shirabu smiled slightly to himself.

They decided to get hot chocolate, Ushijima insisting that Shirabu needed to warm his hands and Shirabu wanting the hot delicious liquid to sooth him from the inside. He loved taking sips, allowing the drink to warm very single fiber of his being. He didn’t understand how it could be so good but he didn’t ask questions.

Ushijima chose to pay, after a small argument because he never let Shirabu pay and quite frankly Shirabu was really sick of it. But Ushijima won the small fight and he spent way too much on the largest sized hot chocolate he could buy. But it was worth it to see Shirabu smile in content as he took small sips in order to not burn his tongue.

“Are you having a good night?” Ushijima asked.

Shirabu nodded, “Yes.” 

And he was. But he was always happy in Ushijima’s presence.

Who knew this tall, seemingly emotionless man would make him into such a goopy mess. It was disgusting but Shirabu wouldn’t want to feel this way about anybody else. And he definitely didn’t want to be the object of anybody else’s blushing, because it probably wouldn’t look as good as it did on Ushijima. His blush spread from high on his cheeks to the base of his neck. Shirabu was sure if he reached up and touched a hand to his neck, Ushijima’s skin would be warm under his palm.

“Ah, Wakatoshi.” Shirabu said once they moved out of the bright lights of the streets and under the light of the moon.

“Hm?” Ushijima hummed, letting out a breath through his nose.

Shirabu leaned up and pressed soft lips to the blush already rising on Ushijima’s cheeks. It was a soft kiss, nothing but a feather-like touch of lips to rough skin. But it was enough for Ushijima’s face to ignite a fiery red and it wasn’t from the cold. Shirabu couldn’t help the smug expression on his face when he was done.

“Thank you,” Shirabu whispered lowly in his ear, “for everything.”

“Oh, um, heh,” Ushijima let out a little flustered breath and Shirabu slipped his hand into Ushijima’s once more.

“I think the words you’re looking for are ‘you’re welcome’.” Shirabu said with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Oh, yes, ah, that.” Ushijima nodded. Shirabu let out a chuckle and squeezed Ushijima’s hand to let him know that it was okay and that he understood. He took another look at his boyfriend, enjoying the blush high on his cheeks.

Shirabu decided then and there that he would never tire of seeing that look, or any look, as long as it was Ushijima that he was looking at.


End file.
